


Just call next time

by deanvspanties



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Teasing, Top Castiel, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanvspanties/pseuds/deanvspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was gone for two months and insists that Dean forgive him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just call next time

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this was actually a prompt when my tumblr friend left it in my inbox, but I felt like making her wish come true anyways. LITERALLY PORN WITHOUT PLOT SERIOUSLY XD 
> 
> This is officially me transitioning from ff.net to AO3! :confetti!:

Cas sighed as the hunter turned around once again, his face screwed up in an irritated scowl with his wrinkled blue flannel still clutched in his hand. Dean rounded on him, his anger unchecked as he shouted.

"You fucking think this is a joke? We started this thing and then you fucking leave for two  _months,_ Cas?” He threw back his head, looking around. “And I’m supposed to what? Welcome you back with open arms?”

"Dean, please. I had very critical matters to attend to, I explained this yesterday. " 

"Well that’s just great. Did everything work out well for you? Obviously it must have since you didn’t stop for one second to pick up the goddamned  _phone!”_ Dean’s eyes were red now, his jaw clenched so tightly the angel could see every tendon in his neck. A blush heated his freckled cheeks. “I-I thought we were good, you know? And then you disappeared without a fucking word and I didn’t know what I did… “ 

As the first tear rolled down the hunter’s cheek, it clicked.

Dean had been worried. Dean was hurt. Dean  _missed_ him.

Castiel’s heart started beating in his chest as Dean fell apart before him and he found himself moving of his own volition, taking Dean in his arms despite his struggling. He’d hurt Dean. Again.

"L-Let me go, you bastard!" Dean hit his shoulders, the tears running freely even though he tried to hide it. Cas held him tightly, his strength far greater than Dean’s.

"I’m sorry." Dean stilled, his breath coming out in sharp gasps. Cas pulled him tighter, touching their lips together. "Dean I was an idiot." He kissed Dean hard, almost bruising.

"Cas—"

"Please let me continue," He whispered. "Time does not pass for me the same as it does for you. Two months is literally like ten minutes in my eyes. Sometimes I forget that time passes so slowly for you that two months is like 100 years for you and that’s unacceptable." He felt his face get hot as he realized what a fool he’d been. Dean had been waiting all that time for him and Cas hadn’t even bothered to call. Their relationship was so new and already tense as it is. This added strain because of Castiel’s thoughtlessness would not be easily forgotten. He would have to work hard to earn Dean’s trust again. "Dean I’m sorry… Can you forgive me?" He pulled back so he could look into Dean’s eyes. He could see conflicting emotions flash through the fiery green there. Dean grit his teeth and backed away. 

"You’re still a bastard. Fuck you, Cas. You’ve been on this Earth long enough to know how this shit works!" Dean turned around and headed towards the door. Castiel felt panic rise up in his chest because he knew if he let Dean walk out now that everything they worked for would be taken two steps back and no. He couldn’t let that happen.

He tackled Dean, then.

"Cas! The  _fuck_ dude?!” 

"Dean I’m going to have to insist that you forgive me."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Get  _off_!” Castiel bit his lip. He would have to try something different. Perhaps do something he knew Dean liked.

He pushed the hunter down, putting most of his weight on top of the hunter’s hips so he couldn’t move. linking their fingers together even though Dean pushed against him with all his might. Castiel kissed him with everything he had, prying his mouth open with his tongue and licking and sucking everything inside that he could. Dean struggled, obviously not liking being suddenly restrained but Castiel knew that he  _would_ like it. He just needed to make Dean forgive him first.

"Please, Dean. I want you to forgive me." Dean snarled, his face turning red with anger. 

"You sure have a fucking way with words, asshole!" 

"Dean what do I have to do? I know you’re angry with me but I don’t want you to come to a decision that might end our relationship"

"Let me  _go_.”

"Not an option." Castiel paused, an idea popping into his head. "I know what you need." Castiel banished his own clothes and lifted Dean’s shirt. the fabric bunching up to his armpits and exposing his perky pink nipples and he kisssed Dean hotly before whispering into the hunter’s ear. "I remember you liked stimulation here quite a bit."

"C-Cas wait!" Castiel wasted no time, fingers brushing against each nipple, rubbing and pinching lightly. Dean twisted beneath him, breath speeding up as he clawed at Castiel’s back. "Ahh! Fuck w-wait…" Cas nuzzled his neck, kissing and sucking there. "Nn… shit. Cas…" Cas flicked at each pink nub, not too gentle about it. A moan rumbled through Dean’s throat and the angel felt it beneath his lips. Cas licked at his adam’s apple, sucking and biting at it to leave a mark there.

"Mine." He breathed against the sensitive skin. Dean shuddered beneath his lips, moaning when Cas started lightly pinching his nipples, rolling them gently through his fingers. "I need you to forgive me, Dean." 

"No." Castiel bit sharply at the juncture between shoulder and neck, sucking hard and making Dean yell out. "F-Fuck!" Castiel pushed his nipples upward, creating a stretch that must have been borderline uncomfortable. He kissed gently at the abused skin of Dean’s neck, laving his tongue at the marks he left and soothing them. It must have been very sensitive there  by now. Dean was moaning softly as he kissed an licked his neck.

Castiel smirked when he felt something hot and hard against his leg, hips pushing up to create friction and he was more than happy to oblige. Castiel pushed his thigh firmly against Dean’s cock, still constricted by his jeans, Dean cried out, rutting up against the pressure. Castiel felt his own cock harden even more Dean was such an enticing human. Aroused and needy even when he was being stubborn and refusing Castiel’s apologies. 

Dean was beautiful. On fire with conflicting anger and arousal and Castiel just wanted to  _take_ him. He wanted to possess him and he would. Dean was already turned on by the force he was using and it would only get better. Dean wanted it and he would have to beg for it. He would have to forgive Cas before he was allowed to come today.

Dean was still clawing at his back, pushing him away even though his hips were seeking pleasure and Castiel chuckled.

"You can’t have both Dean. It’s okay. I know what you need." He repeated, prying Dean’s hands away and pushing them above his head, pinning him completely. Dean’s cheeks were flushed, his face angry and teeth grinding together in tension. Dean bit his lip, his eyebrow’s knitting together as he realized the helpless situation he put himself in, caught  in a crossroads between anger and lust and not knowing which direction to take. Castiel moved in so that his lips brushed his hunter’s ear. "I’ll take care of you." Dean moaned, shivering as Cas went down, pulling one of Dean’s yummy nipples between his lips and sucking on it, swirling his tongue around it.

Dean’s hips bucked, but Cas moved away and the hunter made a frustrated sound. But Cas wasn’t going to make this easy for him.

But the sounds… Alone, the sounds Dean was making were threatening to break his control. But he had to focus. He flattened his tongue against that sweet nipple, licking at it like a cat before taking it into his mouth again and sucking it hard, nipping it with his teeth and making Dean cry out. 

"F-Fuck! Cas… Cas!" Castiel looked up.

"Yes, Dean? What do you want? Your other nipple has been neglected, hasn’t it? Should I play with that one too?" He moved to the other nipple, determined to make it as rosy red as the other. Dean cried out, legs spreading  as his hips thrust uselessly upward. Castiel smiled around the nipple, letting his hands trail down Dean’s lean stomach until it met the waist of his jeans. His fingers danced along the fabric and he circled his thumb on his hip as he sucked and bit at sensitive flesh. 

"Mmmm…  Ah Cas!" That nipple was sucked and licked thoroughly, sucked hard before it was popped out of Cas’s mouth, the cold air licking it before it was abused again by the angel’s mouth. "Ah!" 

"Look at this." Cas cupped Dean firmly through his jeans, the hunter bucking into it but Cas held him there firmly, squeezing and rubbing the hot bulge there. "Completely hard just from me playing with your nipples." 

"S-Shut up. .  ." Cas unbuttoned the jeans, his hands moving under the waistband and squeezing him through his boxers. Dean bit his lip, beautiful sounds escaping his throat that already had marks forming on it. Cas’s finger trailed the outline of Dean’s cock from base to tip. He grinned.

"You’re already wet there. Already messing up your underwear for me. Just from me playing with your nipples." 

Dean’s cheeks couldn’t get any more red. “Cas come on. .  .” Dean bucked his hips again and whimpered when Castiel moved his hand away. Dean pouted, spreading his legs, his nipples red and swollen and the picture almost broke Castiel’s resolve when Dean said huskily, eyes shadowed by beautiful long lashes as he couldn’t quite meet the angel’s eyes. “Just fuck me already.” 

Castiel’s hips bucked forward of their own volition and every instinct told him that this was an offering and he was supposed to  _take,_ but he couldn’t. It may seem like an act of submission but Dean was only distracting him now, if he couldn’t conquer Castiel with reason, then he’d have to do it with his body and Dean knew how to  _work_ that. Castiel shook his head, clearing away the haze of arousal there. He would continue to tease Dean until he was begging. Dean grit his teeth, throwing his head back in frustration.

Using his Grace, Castiel bound Dean’s hands to the floor above his head. 

He made quick work of Dean’s pants and boxers, tossing them aside before turning back to his hunter. Oh, Dean was gorgeous, his nipples exposed and lean, muscled but still soft body taut with arousal. His pretty cock, pink and swollen in need and leaking obscenely onto his stomach. His white legs were spread but quivering, wanting to close as his most intimate part was exposed now. beneath his swollen balls and between his cheeks Castiel could see his pretty pink pucker.

Castiel’s cock jerked in his pants and he just had the best idea.

"It’s been two months, Dean." He said in the hunter’s ear, licking up the shell as he dragged his finger up his crack. "I will have to prepare you thoroughly if we are to have intercourse." Dean moaned, hips trying to buck into that finger but unable to move because of the restraints.

Castiel’s mouth found Dean’s nipples again and he  _sucked._ Dean cried out, pushing up into his mouth.

He pushed up Dean’s hips, spreading those creamy white thighs that never saw the sun apart. Castiel pulled his hips into his lap and slicked up his fingers with his Grace. He gently caressed Dean’s tight pink pucker with his fingers before pushing in very slowly. Dean let out a breathy moan, panting as that finger moved in deeper all the way to the root. 

"S-Shit!"

"Yes it’s tight… Nothing’s been inside of here since I left." Dean blushed, looking away.

"Of course not." Cas bent his finger then, moving in and out, lifting up and down and side to side, trying to ease the tension. He rubbed Dean’s hip with his other hand, willing the hunter to relax. He kissed him then, licking hotly into his mouth while his other hand tweaked a pink nipple. "Mmm…" The tip of Cas’s finger brushed against Dean’s prostate and he jerked up, the hunter pressing against that digit and trying to feel it again. 

"Right where I left it." 

"Touch it again… " Dean moaned, ass gyrating now as Cas teased the rim of his hole. "Stop messing around." Cas chuckled against his lips and Dean kissed him, licking the angel’s lips. "Cas… "

"You’re so demanding today." The angel mused.

"I haven’t been fucked in two months." Dean said huffily, his cock jerking up as if in agreement. "And neither have you." Dean looked down at Cas hard cock hungrily. Cas ignored him and bit down on a nipple again, shoving two fingers into Dean’s tight little hole now. Dean shouted in both pain and pleasure. Cas chuckled, thrusting his fingers slowly in and out of that tight heat.

"So tight here, Dean. It’s so hot. I want so much to bury my cock inside."

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?." Cas moaned, kissing Dean hotly, licking into his mouth and fucking him slowly with his fingers.

"You want it, Dean? Do you want your angel to fuck you?"

"So bad." Cas started thrusting his fingers hard and fast in and out of Dean’s hole, "Mmm I want my angel’s cock." Cas pushed a third finger inside of Dean and the hunter jerked, clamping around the intrusion. " _Fuck_ _!”_ Cas licked his nipples as he stretched his hunter, sucking on them and biting and enjoying the naughty sounds coming out of his mouth. “Nnnn… Cas just… Just do it now. Mmm Cas, come on, dude. Fuck me…” Cas tried to meet his eyes but Dean looked away, angry red flush on his face as he was fucked with Cas’s fingers.

"No." Cas removed his fingers instantly and continued to suck on Dean’s nipples. Dean nearly growled in frustration.

"Why not?!" 

"Not until you forgive me." Dean really did growl this time.

"Are you fucking—Really, Cas?" He moaned as Cas gave his left nipple a particularly hard suck. "Ah…Cas come on… Baby i need you. Need your dick so bad." Castiel clenched his free fist, his cock jumping at each word Dean spoke because Dean was  _hot._ The sultry tone of voice grating on every nerve and making it very hard for Cas not to just bury himself down to the root into Dean’s ass but he couldn’t. This was his best shot at being forgiven and he was going to take it.

He watched the mess Dean’s very neglected cock was making on his belly and she smirked, nipping on Dean’s nipple and watching it twitch indecently, a line of precome connecting it to his belly. Beautiful.

Dean groaned low through his teeth and Cas sat back on his haunches, not touching Dean at all now. Dean was watching him with a hungry gaze and Cas’s hand moved to his cock, stroking it slowly now. He bucked into his own fist, looking at Dean’s slick and open hole, more than ready to be fucked. His balls got tight at the thought of fucking it right now. Dean wanted it… He could tell by the hot look in his eyes that Dean wanted his cock.

"Is this what you want, Dean?" Dean moaned in response, spreading his legs wider "I’ll give it to you, you know I will."

"Then  _do_ it… Fuck, man you look so hot… God it’s so big.” Dean licked his lips, hips bucking up. “You want me… You know I know just how to squeeze you right, you know how hot I am inside, how deep you can get. Why don’t you just take it?”

"Because you need to forgive me." Dean threw his head back again, growling.

"Fuckkkk! God fine! I forgive you. Shit dude, just fuck me already!" Cas moaned, wasting no time hoisting Dean’s hips up and plunging himself in. Dean was still very very tight but neither of them seemed to mind very much. Dean all but screamed as his hands came undone and he wrapped his arms around the angel’s back as he was filled to the brim with dick. Cas buried his cock to the root, holding it there, rotating his hips a bit as he savored the feel of Dean’s tight heat all around him. he licked his lips, groaning low in his throat. "C-Cas…" Dean whimpered, rolling his hips up wanting more.

Castiel licked into his mouth, groaning hotly as he started fucking him. Dean’s eyes widened with every long stroke, trying to kiss back but he was a bit distracted. Dean rolled his hips up to meet every hard thrust and Cas saw stars, the hunter’s tight ass squeezing and clenching on him with every second. Dean jerked up violently at a particularly deep thrust. Cas smirked, hitting that place again, making Dean cry out.

"Dean. .  ." He drove into that spot, pinning Dean’s hands to the side this time as his legs wrapped around his hips. 

"God yeah, right there… Nnn baby your cock feels so good, so big and hot and nnnn… . Right there! Fuck!" Cas angled to hit Dean’s sweet spot dead on, rutting into him deeply. Cas was panting now, heat curling hot in his stomach.

"This is the spot, right Dean?" Cas asked, panting as his balls tightened up to his body. Too fast. He wanted to enjoy this. He slowed down his pace, dragging the head of his dick slowly against his prostate. Dean moaned, looking hotly into his eyes.

"Yeah, Cas you know just how I like it, don’t you?" 

"Deep and rough so that you can’t walk tomorrow." 

"Yes yes yes!" Cas pounded into him then, pinning him down and letting his control slip just a little. Just how Dean liked it. He slammed his hips powerfully against Dean’s, the smacking sounding painful but Dean was too far gone to care. He rutted his dick hard into that ass and gripped Dean’s cock which was already wet and shiny. It was two, maybe three strokes before Dean’s ass clenched almost uncomfortably tight around him. Dean moaned. "C-Cas I’m already gonna… "

"Come for me Dean… " Dean whimpered, bucking up into Cas’s hand as the angel pounded against his sweet spot. "Mmm just like this baby come right now." Dean threw his head back and clawed into Cas’s skin, moaning Cas’s name  and clenching so tightly around Cas’s cock he saw stars. Hot come was coating his chest and jaw, Dean’s come and he could smell him, could taste him and it was more than the angel could take. Cas’s thrust hard into him with abandon, his balls tighter than ever. Dean was panting, still spasming as he looked up, his mouth open and eyes clouded in lust.

"Come on, Cas." Dean whispered hotly into Cas’s ear as the angel felt his heat. "You can come inside, angel, it’s okay. I want it. Wanna be full of it so come on… " Cas groaned. Dean  _never_ let him come inside. HIs breath hitched as the heat curling in his balls started to push out his cock. He buried himself inside and let himself come, spurting wave after wave of hot seed into his hunter. Dean clenched around him, rolling his hips as he triggered more and more spasms. “That’s it baby, every last drop.” Cas moaned, still pulsing inside of Dean. It was the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had and he couldn’t even think coherently.

When he was finally spent, he collapsed onto Dean, still buried in his heat but he could feel his come spilling out of Dean’s rim, his ass so full of it it had nowhere to go. Dean rubbed his back.

After a long while of basking in the afterglow, Dean  kissed him and spoke. “Just call next time, okay?” 

"I will, Dean. I’m sorry. I love you." 

"I love you too." 


End file.
